


Unwilling Chastity

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Chastity Device, M/M, Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: A grieving Harry returns for sixth year. Severus preys upon the vulnerable boy.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 169





	Unwilling Chastity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Rape of a minor, maiming (technically,) and naughty language.

Severus cannot believe the feast isn’t even over yet and the boy is already being a pain in the arse. He strides to the gates and opens them for the blasted boy. Who walks past sullen and angry. He must still be mourning the mutt, as if he even knew the bastard. He strides next to the boy and wonders how vulnerable he is. He stops him before he can enter the castle.

“Potter, I am sorry about what happened to your godfather.”

The boy stares at him for a moment. Caught completely off guard. Then he gets angry, as he knew he would.

“Like you care, you hated him!”

“I did, but you didn’t, and it is your loss that I regret. I wish that I had done things differently. If I had not abandoned your occlumency lessons in my anger...I am sorry.”

The boy looks bewildered. He goes in for the kill.

“I have treated you terribly in the past, I do not expect you will ever forgive me for that, but it was necessary. To protect my status as spy. I have never wanted to treat you that way. Your mother was my best friend, she was my sister in all the ways that mattered. I am sorry for the grief I have caused you.”

The boy looks like he just might faint. He puts his hand on the boy’s arm.

“If you need someone to talk to, please know that I will be there for you if you would have me.”

“Thank you, sir, I, I just might do that.”

Severus is counting on it.

~~~~~~

It only takes a week. The boy shows up at the door of his office late at night. Under that bloody cloak and carrying that fucking map.

He invites the boy inside and gestures for him to sit down. He sits in the chair beside the boy much to the boy’s surprise.

“Are you alright?”

The boy rubs his eyes under his glasses.

“I keep dreaming about his death. Nightmares. I haven’t slept through the night in longer than I can remember. I don’t know how much longer I can do this.”

He places his hand on the boy’s forearm. Strokes it very subtly while he speaks.

“You can. You just need to get a good nights sleep.”

“How?”

He smirks at the boy.

“Potions.”

The boy blushes and fuck, Severus is going to enjoy having him.

“I will provide you with sleeping potions for the next few days but...they are addicting if taken long term. Potions in this case are only going to provide you with temporary relief. You will need to deal with your grief for the nightmares to end.”

“How though, how do I deal with it?”

“By talking about it.”

The boy grimaces and he strokes his arm more firmly.

“I know. I didn’t enjoy it either.”

“You? When did you?”

“After your mother died.”

“Oh, shit, sorry.”

“It has been many years, but I still miss her.”

The boy nods. They sit in silence for a time. And then he begins slowly and hesitantly to speak. Severus makes sure to continue stroking his arm as the boy pours out his thoughts. After a few hours the boy rises to leave having never once looked uncomfortable with his touch. He decides to take a chance.

He steps forward before the boy can leave and pulls him into a hug. He waits a moment to see how he’ll react and when the boy presses close he runs his hands down his back in a gentle caress. Making sure he drags them closer to the boy’s arse than is strictly innocent. The boy stiffens for a moment and then relaxes when he does not press his hand lower.

He pulls back. Gives the boy a warm look, easy when he’s thinking about how his plan will likely end, and wishes him a goodnight as he presses the package of potions into his hand. The boy smiles back before turning to go.

~~~~~~

The boy comes and speaks with him every evening for weeks and each time he presses his hand that little bit lower. Until his intentions are undeniable even for an idiot Gryffindor. Yet the boy never comments. He needs to give the boy a push evidently.

The next night after he makes the decision he doesn’t wait until the boy leaves to hug him.

He pulls the boy in the moment he enters the room and instead of wrapping both his arms around him. He wraps one around his back groping his arse and the other he uses to tilt the boy’s face up for a kiss.

The boy gasps into his mouth and he presses his advantage. He kisses him hungrily while the boy stays still under him. He continues kissing the boy regardless. It doesn’t take long before the boy begins, very hesitantly, to kiss back.

He pulls away only when the boy begins to have trouble breathing. Watches the boy pant. Waiting for his response. The boy recovers but does not speak. He runs his fingers down the boy’s face.

“You are beautiful.”

The boy blinks shocked. He raises his eyebrows at him.

“You, you really think so?”

“Harry, you are a truly handsome young man. I would have to be blind not to see it.”

The boy pushes forward and kisses him.

~~~~~~

It takes a few more weeks before he deems him ready for the next step. They’re in his office as usual the boy straddling his lap and kissing him. He pushes the boy back gently.

“I would like to do more than this, if you are amenable?”

The boy stiffens, but after a moment, nods.

He guides him to his quarters and places him on his bed. Begins stripping while the boy watches. When he’s done he reaches for the boy’s buttons, but waits for the boy’s nod, to begin stripping him as well.

Once they’re both bare he joins the boy in the bed. Begins sucking on his nipples and ghosting his fingers across his sides. He pulls back to look into the boy’s eyes.

“Have you had sex before?”

The boy shakes his head looking embarrassed. He gives him a quick kiss.

“It isn’t something to be embarrassed about.”

He waits a moment to make himself seem hesitant. Then.

“There is a spell I would like to cast on you, if I may?”

“What does it do?”

“It will make it so you cannot get an erection.”

“But I thought you wanted to have sex?”

“I do. I will bring you to orgasm, cast the spell, and then fuck you. If you agree.”

“And if I don’t.”

“Then I’ll simply fuck you.”

The boy looks bewildered.

“Then why? I don’t understand.”

“You can still orgasm without an erection. It is a different sort of orgasm but you still can. I would like to place this spell on you and leave it on you. You will only be able to orgasm from your prostate being stimulated, from sex. You would only be able to orgasm by coming to me. Does that explain my desire?”

Harry nods thoughtfully.

“I don’t know if I...you’d take the spell off later if I asked though?”

“Of course.”

The boy nods and agrees. He grips the boy’s cock and strokes him to a perfunctory orgasm. Then casts the spell, encasing his cock in an invisible cock cage.

He lubes up his fingers and begins stretching him. Once he has thoroughly prepared the boy he lines up his cock, looks straight in his eyes, and pushes gently in. He slides deeper slowly maintaining eye contact as he does so. When he has bottomed out. He smirks at the boy and admits.

“I lied.”

The boy blinks at him for moment.

“About what?”

“I’m never going to remove that spell. It is a spell of my own creation, no one else knows the counter. You will never have an erection again.”

The boy struggles and he holds him still while groaning at the clenching of the boy’s arse.

“You can’t do this! I’ll tell everyone!”

“No one will be able to help you, as I’ve said. Tell anyone you want it won’t change _that_ fact.”

“You’ll be thrown in Azkaban!”

He laughs at the boy.

“You think anyone will care what I did to you when they hear that you asked for it? Besides which, you won’t be telling anyone. Not if you want the spell undone. You shouldn’t be threatening me. You should be trying your damndest to please me. Maybe then I’ll change my mind.”

He begins fucking the boy. Changing his angle on each thrust until he nails the boy’s prostate. When he does he begins hammering it over and over again. The boy is glaring at him furiously but he ignores that. He fucks him faster and harder until the boy cums, shaking just a little, on his cock. He continues fucking him forcefully until he too climaxes.

He lays beside the boy and when the boy tries to flee he hits him with an incarcerus. He holds the boy’s face and looks into his eyes so he can spot the lie.

“Will you be telling anyone?”

“No.”

The boy sounds sullen as if he’s resigned himself to the fact no one will believe him or care. But he’s lying.

“I should have known you’d be unreasonable. Gryffindors.”

He casts a spell forcing the boy to keep his silence on everything related to their relationship and the spell he cast. Then he lets him go. But only after telling him.

“When I said I was the only one who could bring you to orgasm I meant it. You could have every other person on this planet fuck you but you will never feel sexual pleasure again without my help.”

The boy doesn’t look like he believes him.

“Try buying a dildo and shoving it in your arse. You’ll see.”

He watches the boy dress with a vicious smirk on his face.

~~~~~~

It takes almost a month before the boy is so pent up he comes crawling back.

He fucks him while the boy cries and then after a while sobs. It’s perfect. He licks his tears off his face while he fucks him slowly and sensually. He whispers sweet nothings in his ear. Telling him how beautiful he is. That he will learn to love this. That he is going to marry him before he leaves school for the summer or he’ll never fuck him again. He fills the boy’s arse after making him orgasm.

~~~~~~

The boy begins visiting him twice a week after that. He cries every time at first, but eventually, he simply lies there staring into the distance.

~~~~~~

It takes months for the day he’s been waiting for to arrive. The boy comes into his quarters looking confused. He asks the boy about it but he refuses to say. So he raids his mind. Ah.

“Oh, I had wondered when that would happen.”

Harry stares at him as he tightens the spell so it’s snug again.

“What are you talking about? Did it begin to wear off?”

He sees the hope in the boy’s eyes. Delicious. He crushes it.

“No, it happens over time when your cock is kept in a cage. It shrinks. Permanently.”

The boy begins to panic.

“What?! You never said that would happen! Take it off! Take. It. _Off_.”

He simply watches the boy. Blank faced. The boy seems to shrink into himself.

“Please, I never wanted this, I don’t want this. Please.”

He smiles. Then turns to walk away. He feels a touch to his arm.

“Anything, I’ll do anything.”

He smirks before turning to look back at the boy giving him a considering look.

“Anything..?”

The boy hesitates. As he should.

“Yes.”

“Then you will grow old wearing it...and I will take it off.”

The sight of the boy’s face as his hope is crushed for the second time that night. Fuck. He could almost cum from that alone.

~~~~~~

The boy avoids him for a while after that. But the summer is coming up and he’ll have to marry him or he will never fuck the boy again. The boy comes to him a week before the end of the school year.

“Fine.”

He gives the boy a look. His tone is pushing it.

“Fine what?”

The boy is shaking with anger.

“I will marry you.”

He smiles at the boy a vicious, cutting, smile.

“Good.”

~~~~~~

They marry the day before the start of summer. He takes him home with him the next day and fucks him. But doesn’t let him orgasm. The boy looks shocked and horrified.

“What are you doing? You always...”

“You’ve been quite willful lately. You need to learn your place. You can orgasm when you have earned it.”

“What do you want me to do to earn it?”

“Perhaps you could start by giving me a blowjob, hm?”

The boy shakes his head violently.

“This is what I am talking about. You should be begging for the chance to have my cock in your mouth. You’ll learn eventually. For now, no orgasms.”

~~~~~~

It takes another week and a half of his fucking the boy, but not allowing him to enjoy it, for the boy to break. He comes to him in the evening and kneels at his feet without being prompted. He takes out his cock and waits for the boy to either get on with it or stop wasting his time.

The boy does. He’s terrible, partly because he’s never done it before, but mostly because he doesn’t care to do a good job. But still, the sight of him on his knees with a mouth full of his cock, is enough in and of itself. He cums and the boy chokes.

“Ah, ah, ah, you will swallow what’s in your mouth. Just this once I’ll allow you to not lick the cum you spilled off the floor, because this is your first time, but from now on you will want to avoid making a mess.”

The boy swallows.

~~~~~~

That night when he fucks the boy he cries again. It makes him harder than ever. He lets the boy orgasm and watches after his own as the boy lays there continuing to cry.

~~~~~~

It takes a few years but eventually the boy’s cock is as small as it’s going to get. It’s perfect, so small and cute. The boy doesn’t think so. Hates being reminded of his new size. So of course he does all the time. While they’re bathing together. While the boy sits on his lap as he reads. And while he fucks him.

“Your tiny little cocklet is so cute.”

He’s stroking the little thing as he fucks the boy.

“It’s just the right size. Aren’t you glad I fixed it for you?”

He leans forward and kisses the boy who kisses back eagerly enough. Doesn’t dare displease him. He rubs the boy’s cockhead.

“Does that feel good?”

The boy won’t answer. Hates anything to do with his cock now. He took the spell off a few months ago but only because the boy had had it on so long he’ll never get hard again.

“You look so beautiful like this. Your tiny cocklet soft, your cheeks flushed, your arse wrapped tight around my cock. This is what you were made for.”

He begins speeding his thrusts driving the boy closer to orgasm with each pounding of his prostate. He strokes the boy’s useless cock as the boy peaks. Then begins hammering into the boy chasing his own climax. He cums filling the boy while staring into his eyes.

He sprawls out on the bed and the boy cuddles into his side.

He falls asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
